


Essence

by Whedonista93



Series: Wayward Heroes [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Book, Angel!Jayne, Angel!Mal, Angel!River, Angel!Zoe, Angels, Crossover, Demon!Inara, Demon!Wash, Demons, Gen, Supernatural Elements, demon!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Kaylee finds after lunch, nervously wringing her hands. “Is it wrong to hope I’m just human?”
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne
Series: Wayward Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Essence

River finds her within minutes with a small smile. “The girl already knows. Gusion, a fallen angel who could discern the past, present or future. Just as broken as the girl.”

Judah smiles softly and brushes the girl’s hair out of her face. “Not broken, dear friend. Just special. You see the world a bit differently is all.”

* * *

Kaylee finds after lunch, nervously wringing her hands. “Is it wrong to hope I’m just human?”

Judah grins. “No, it’s not wrong. You are human, but you are not  _ just _ anything, Kaylee Frye. You are the heart of your crew and you’d do well to remember as much.”

* * *

Surprisingly, the Companion and the Shepherd come to her together, early the next morning.

“Our beliefs do not always align,” Inara begins.

“But both the Guild and my Order teach the value of self-awareness,” Book finishes.

Judah nods slowly. “Shepherd, you of all people know that nothing is ever black and white.”

The shepherd’s lips quirk wryly. “Are you about to tell me I am a demon?”

Judah shakes her head. “No. But I would remind you that there are demons among your crew. And demons, more often than not, do not become what they are by choice. I have known many to have good hearts despite the fact that they are assumed to be inherently evil. My father’s first love was a demon.”

Book nods in understanding.

“Shepherd Book, you carry the Grace of the fallen angel Procel, who could speak of hidden and secret things. Inara, you are possessed by the demon Verdelet, a master of ceremonies.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Zoe and Wash come to her hand in hand, matching looks of determination in their eyes.

“Zoe, you carry the Grace of Armaros, a fallen angel who taught the resolving of enchantments. Wash, you are possessed by Kobal, the demon of hilarity.”

* * *

Simon finds her on the front porch, watching the light fade on their second day there. He speaks quietly. “I wasn’t going to ask. Not at first.”

“But?”

He shrugs and the gesture seems out of place in combination with his refined appearance. “The two women who are my world asked. How can I help them face their new reality if I don’t understand it?”

Judah hums noncommittally. “Noble.”

“Please?”

Judah smirks. “Uphir. Demon. Physician.”

* * *

Another week passes before Mal comes to her. “You fought for the Independents?”

“My mother and uncle were at Serenity Valley. My father and I fought on Verbena. Ness is actually about the age she looks. She was too young to fight back then.”

Mal looks at her sharply.

“You were still human then, but you stood out. My mother spoke of you once.”

“I ain’t the human one, then?” Mal’s smile is brittle.

“You already knew that.”

Mal shrugs. “Kaylee told me last night.”

“Is that why you took so long?”

Another shrug. “How am I supposed to captain these almighty powerful being’s if I ain’t something special too?”

“I just told you that you were special. You fishin’ for compliments?”

He doesn’t answer.

“You carry the Grace of Rahatiel, the angel prince of the constellations. Fun little bit of trivia, his name means ‘to run’.”

* * *

Two weeks after Serenity’s touch down, River drags Jayne into the barn by his ear, cursing him rather impressively in a mixture of languages. 

“Wants to know, but won’t ask,” River explains as she releases him in front of Judah.

“Don’t wanna know nothin’ of the sort, Moonbrain!” Jayne protests.

River gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look. “I can read your mind.” She turns to Judah. “He’s just scared he’s gonna be a demon.”

“I ain’t scared!” Jayne calls after River’s retreating form. He turns to Judah. “I ain’t scared. I already know I’m a bad man. Don’t need nobody tellin’ me so.”

Judah cocks her head. “What makes you so sure you’re a demon?”

“Already told ya. I know I ain’t a good man.”

“You’re not a demon.”

His eyes go wide. “I ain’t?”

Judah shakes her head.

“What the hell am I, then?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yeah,  _ gorram  _ it! I wanna know.”

Judah’s smile is blinding. “You carry the grace of Azza, a fallen angel. An angel of strength.”


End file.
